Devices such as security devices (PIRs, motion sensors, sirens etc.), thermostats, meters, lighting fixtures, and the like are usually mounted into a wall or ceiling surface. Installers need to hold retaining screws in one hand as well as the housing to be installed while climbing a ladder, making it difficult as well as unsafe. The screw retainers of the present invention will eliminate the need to hold the screws separately.